


call out /j

by sapnapswetcumsock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapswetcumsock/pseuds/sapnapswetcumsock
Summary: :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 190





	call out /j

You dreamnoblade shippers are so content deprived, you blow the randomest sht with this relationship tag up.

I could write something like:

"Dream looks at Techno, slowly putting his hand through the other man's silky soft pink hair. 

Technoblade stared back at the other man's face, thinking about how his freckles looked like the stars, how he could just reach over and point out constellations, but none of the stars in the sky would be brighter than his love's eyes.

Dream chuckled slightly and looked away from the other, as if he had read his mind and was embarrassed by it.

Techno loved when he chuckled slightly, his voice was beautiful, deep but not quite as monotone as his own, always having a bit of energy in his voice that you could tell he was begging to let out."

AND YOU BITCHES WOULD GO WILLLLDDDD

(it's me, i'm bitches.)

**Author's Note:**

> its true


End file.
